


Years Passing By

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. How did the years go by for everyone after the defeat of League of Shadows? Consider this a close-up to THE DAR(H)K WAR and LEAGUE OF SHADOWS.





	Years Passing By

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> This came to me randomly when I watched Grey's Anatomy and read some Marvel and DC Comics oneshots. Consider this a conclusion to THE DAR(H)K WAR saga.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Henry and Sara were having an enjoyable time, when they were in Wayne Manor where was a private party celebrating fourth anniversary of Oliver's and Laurel's wedding.

"Wow, did you get some dancing lessons in Nanda Parbat or have you been dancing at queen's court in France in Middle Ages?" Henry quipped as he spun Sara.

"No, Laurel taught me, on my homecoming party back at high school." She smiled and Henry laughed.

"Nicky had to each me, when I was fifteen. I was much fatter back then and a lot of people were picking up on me." Then they held each other's hands, kissing before they saw Rachel at the table, just looking around, as she held in her hand a glass of champagne.

"Wow. She… she doesn't look so well." Henry noted. "I thought if she'd come here, it might lighten her mood. Maybe we should…"

"I'll go." Sara offered as she neared Rachel. "Hey."

Rachel looked up to Sara, startled at first before laughing softly. "Hi."

"You don't have to just sit here, you know." Sara reasoned as she knelt down and Rachel sighed.

"I know, I just… I'm not sure what would I do here." Rachel said as Sara nodded, holding Rachel's hand.

"I miss him too." Sara assured her as Rachel turned away.

"I just wish I hadn't lied to him. Maybe it…"

"Dwelling on maybes is no way to live." Sara pleaded. "And he would want you to move on. To be happy. And despite everything, he still loved you. Remember that. Don't let the past hold you back. Otherwise it will eat you up."

Rachel sighed. "I don't know how am I supposed to let go. Tommy would have known."

Sara smiled. "You know, dancing might be a good idea."

"What? I…" Rachel seemed hesitant.

"Don't worry." Sara said before looking around and calling out. "Ray."

Ray turned around as he was chewing the lobster in his mouth. "Hmmm?"

"Rachel would like to dance with you." Sara said as Rachel stared.

"I…"

"Come on." Sara encouraged her as she held Rachel's hand, getting her on her feet as she got her near Ray. "It's gonna be OK."

Rachel hesitantly approached Ray on Sara's insistence as they smiled at each other awkwardly. "Hey."

"Hi." Ray smiled. "You must be Rachel."

"Yeah." Rachel flushed. "Ray Palmer, Sara's friend."

"Yeah. She told me about…" Ray paused tactfully. "Well, I can only say that I wish you hadn't gone through all of it."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded as she started to hold Ray's hands as they started to dance and Sara smiled. "At first I wasn't sure what to feel but when Constantine and Mom told me… I guess it was inevitable."

"All we can do is find a way to turn that pain into strength and move on." Ray encouraged her.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." Rachel smiled, assured slightly.

"Well…" Ray sighed. "I had a fiancée… but she…"

* * *

Back at Henry's house in Gotham, Henry and Sara quietly entered the room as they laughed silently and started to kiss, while Henry slowly put the dress straps off Sara's shoulders as the dress fell on the floor, while Sara unbuttoned his shirt as they laid down on bed as Henry gently ran his fingers down Sara's back before they rolled over and switched positions…

* * *

Few hours in later, they were lying in bed, wrapped in blanket as Henry gently ran his fingers down Sara's back and caressing her scars. "I wish this moment never ended."

"Yeah. So do I." Sara smiled.

"But you'll have to go soon, do you?" Henry asked.

"Rip and the rest needs my help." Sara said. "He sent me the message."

"An ancient demon trapped in time?" Henry drawled as Sara giggled.

"I know, it sounds crazy but…"

"We've seen our share of crazy." Henry laughed as they kissed again before Sara stopped, looking down. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, it's just that…" Sara stopped. "When I saw Rachel there, it just…"

"Hey. What's done is done." Henry said.

"I know." Sara said. "It's just that… sometimes it feels like a lifetime ago… but when I saw how sad she looked there, it seems like I killed her father yesterday."

"Sara, look at me." Henry held her hand as she looked into his eyes. "That's not who you are anymore. You can't keep blaming yourself."

Sara smiled at him. "I just wonder what would happen if I never went on that boat with Ollie."

Henry sighed. "Remember Flashpoint? Who knows, maybe I'd become the next John King." Sara winced. "My point is that dwelling on what could have been is pointless. All we can do is trying to be better."

"But it's not easy, when you keep being reminded of your past mistakes." Sara looked down.

"It's not supposed to be easy." Henry assured her. "But you don't need to go through this alone. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Sara smiled as they kissed fiercely again.

* * *

Elsewhere in a hotel room, Ray yawned as he turned his head in bed and saw Rachel finishing buttoning her shirt as she turned around. "Was it that bad?"

"No, it…" Rachel smiled. "Honestly, it's been a long time since I had a chance to enjoy this…"

"But this is as far as it goes, is it?" Ray asked as he noticed the look in her eyes.

Rachel sighed. "Look, Ray, you're a nice guy and honestly, I like you but… I can't do this."

Ray sighed, understanding. "You miss Tommy, do you?"

Rachel nodded as he got up and put on his pants. "I know it's hard to let go. But don't you think he would want you to move on?"

"Sometimes, it feels like a lifetime ago what happened between us… and other days, that pain's still there like just yesterday."

"Don't you think he would want you to move on and be happy?" Ray reasoned as he held her shoulder.

"Maybe." Rachel sighed. "But it's not easy…"

"You don't need to do this alone." Ray pleaded.

Rachel smiled. "Maybe… but I'm not ready to want more with someone else."

* * *

**_Few months later_ **

Rachel was on the beach, enjoying the sand on her feet as next to her was Tommy as they sat down, watching the sunset.

"So, how have you been?" Tommy asked as he turned to her as they smiled at each other. "I know that it cannot have been easy…"

"I… I've tried, Tommy." She said as she turned to the horizon. "I've tried to move on… but I could never let you go." Rachel kissed him as he held her shoulder before they kissed passionately. "I love you, Tommy. And I'm sorry for…"

"Don't be." Tommy smiled. "It's all in the past now."

* * *

**_Four years later_ **

They were at countryside as Rachel was outside the lodge chasing a little girl running in the woods before she grabbed her and spun her around as the girl giggled and Rachel was tickling her under her shirt before Laurel approached her.

"Gosh, how come she's so fast?"

"Mama. Auntie Rachel likes playing." The girl giggled. "She's as fast as Uncle Barry."

"Uncle Barry's much faster, Ashley." Laurel grabbed her and held her in her arms, kissing her on her cheek.

"Is Uncle Tommy gonna show his magic trick?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to miss it." Laurel said as they went into the lodge.

"Thanks for inviting us." Rachel smiled as she opened the door and Thea was at the table putting the cake on table and Ashley sat next to William.

"So, I hope you like the cake, honey..." Samantha smiled.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you…" Oliver, Tommy, Rachel, Henry, Samantha, William, Nicole, Mia, Barbara, Roy and Thea and Sara started to sing.

"Now, blow the candles, honey." Laurel said as Henry interrupted her.

"Ah-ah, I don't know if she should."

Barbara sighed. "Come on, Hank, what are the odds that it's gonna happen again?"

Henry turned to her before shrugging. "I guess you're right."

Ashley blew the candles as the fire extinguished as everyone clapped their hands.

"Yeah, that was great, honey." Laurel kissed her daughter on her cheek.

* * *

Later, William was holding in his hands a camera as Mia was wearing a demon mask. "You think it's good?"

"I think it's creepy." William said as Mia was slowly creeping upon Oliver's and Laurel's daughter and William narrowed his eyes. Mia poked Ashley on her shoulder as she turned around and screamed and the sound wave knocked Mia on the ground as she slid down the floor as William laughed.

Oliver, Laurel, with Connor in her hands, Tommy, Sara, Thea, Roy, Rachel, Barbara, Samantha, Henry and Nicole burst into the room. "What's going on?"

"Delete that video!" Mia snapped as she put down her mask.

"Mommy, Aunt Mia is trying to scare me." Ashley said as she hugged Laurel tightly.

"That was a bad idea." Oliver snickered.

"It was just a prank, it's OK, honey." Laurel assured her.

"Wow, I guess that's what happens, when you're trying to prank my half-sister." William smirked and Samantha chuckled, amused.

"William, delete that video!" Mia snapped at William.

"No, I think I'm keeping this." Mia jumped up and glared as William pulled out a tape from the camera and handed it to Oliver, who started to run as Mia started to chase him.

"Ollie, don't you dare!"

"A little help here, Tommy!" Oliver tossed the tape towards Tommy, who started to run outside.

"You're dead, brother, you are so dead!"

Thea was stiffling her giggles as she shook her head. "Well, at least I don't have that kind of temper."

Samantha and William laughed, amused.

* * *

**_Few years later, Gotham City_ **

As Nicole was heading into the shower and opening her bathrobe, suddenly, Sara burst in as Nicole blushed and covered herself.

"Sorry, emergency!"

"Sara, I'm in here…"

"I know, I'm sorry…" Sara said apologetically as she quickly stripped away her shirt and Nicole had to turn around, looking uncomfortable at Sara exposing herself to her. "It's just that our shower upstairs is busted and I got early shift in hospital. You know, I told Henry a thousand times that if you put the bread on the counter, it molds but if you put it in fridge, it's fine. I'm right, right?" She went into the shower, turning on the water as Nicole groaned and left the bathroom as she tied back her bathrobe.

Henry went down the corridor, holding in his arms two babies as he called out. "Hey, Sara, do you know where the bread…"

"Henry Samuel Fyff, we need to talk, right now! And you need to get your shower upstairs fixed!" Nicole yelled as she dragged him to the living room and Henry paled.

* * *

"Look, just tell her to get a robe or something like that, OK?" Barbara heard Nicole's voice as she was talking with Henry and Mia in the living room and Henry looked like if he had been dragged through ten kinds of crap.

"What's going on?" Barbara asked.

Henry turned to her, laughing. "Sara was running around naked this morning and Nicky just doesn't like it…"

"I know it's your house and your rules and your girlfriend but you know that I have a son and that in addition, we also have a teenage girl to look after and you two also have twin babies to take care of and this puts us all into an awkward position and it's very inappropriate and you could at the very least respect that." Nicole stammered.

"Come on, on my Earth, things were a lot weirder, you should have been at my Tommy's party." Mia teased. "And I've seen my share of naked girls too."

"Well, I'm kind of down for whatever happens." Henry shrugged and Nicole groaned.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you."

Sara then entered, dressed in her usual clothes as she kissed Henry on his cheek. "Hey, honey."

"Hi, sweetheart. Peter and Mary are OK. Oh and BTW, you need to start putting your pants on around the house, since Nicky seems uncomfortable looking at your ass and I think she might be into…"

"No." Nicole snapped. "Don't you dare  _finish_  that sentence."

Barbara giggled. "Remember, when you guys got drunk at Josie's party our sophomore year? I think I heard that you had been in bed with…"

"No." Nicole flushed. "That was just one time and…" She groaned, glaring at everyone as she pointed her finger at each of them. "I hate you. I hate. You. All." She left the house, banging the door.

"Do I want to know what just happened here?" Barbara asked.

"Probably not." Henry shrugged as Sara laughed.

* * *

Later at night, Henry was watching TV as Barbara and Laurel entered and sat next to him on the couch. "So, how did the mission go down?"

"Well, the creep didn't even put up much of a fight." Laurel said as she sat down next to him with Barbara.

"Where's Ollie?" Henry asked.

"He's handling Ashley and Connor with Roy and Thea for tonight." Laurel said.

"And where's everyone else? Tatsu, Selina…"

"Someone needs to hand over that jerk to Lyla. And when he found out that it was Oliver Queen after him and that Slade Wilson was going to process him to jail, he surrendered himself rather quickly and begged to make it painless." Barbara snickered.

"Man, I wish I had been there…" Henry smiled.

"What about Mary and Peter?" Laurel asked.

"I put them to bed just now." Henry said. "They've got your and Sara's eyes." He smiled at Laurel.

"I told you you'd be good parents." Barbara assured him.

Henry tensed. "Yeah but still..."

"Hey, have you seen my…" As Sara went into the room, she groaned as she took cover behind the door to living room, blushing as she revealed herself to be completely naked as Laurel burst out laughing and Barbara giggled quietly. "A little warning when people are over would be nice."

"I told her to wear pants." Henry shrugged.

"I don't need to wear pants." Sara snapped. "It's perfectly fine if I don't wear pants, it doesn't make me stupid!"

Laurel was trying to stifle her laughter as she flushed. "Oh, my God, it totally reminded me of that time at one club, where Sara got so drunk, she got us all banned for life."

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

Laurel giggled. "Well, years ago, in Starling City was opening this new club and me, Ollie and Tommy wanted to see it and Sara snuck in with a fake ID. Things got a bit heated between her and the manager and…"

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

As they were driving down the road, Tommy smiled at Rachel. "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I'm happy." Tommy said.

"So, where are we gonna head?"

"You know, I think we could head to Aruba."

* * *

They were on boat with their fishing rods as Tommy sighed. "Damn it. No fish."

Rachel sighed. "You know, there may be a bright side to this."

"And that's…"

"No one around to disturb us." She teased as she slowly unstrapped her swimsuit and dropped it before she neared Tommy and kissed him but they fell over down on the water as they laughed. They both started to swim underwater and enjoy themselves before they swam up to the surface and Tommy had in his hand a large fish.

"Hey, look."

"Oh, my God…" Rachel giggled.

"I think we have a dinner for tonight."

* * *

Rachel was putting the fish out of the oven as she kissed Tommy at the table. "Well, at least you didn't mess it up like Laurel, she almost burned the house down."

"Well, she's making progress at least." Rachel teased. But, then, they heard a loud 'slam' outside as they looked outside the window to see a giant robot lying on her smashed car. "That's my car!"

Tommy burst outside to see a yellow bolt of lightning zap at the pavement. "Of course."

"Hey, how about a little help here!" The Flash yelled.

Tommy rushed into the garage and grabbed his bow and quiver, firing an explosive arrow as the robot was knocked down on the ground.

"OK, Barry, what the hell is going on here?!" Tommy snapped, angry at Barry interrupting their romantic dinner.

"There's a power grid disrupter attached to that thing. It would take out the whole city's power supply." The Flash tried to pull out a device from the robot's mid-section but the robot turned itself on.

"Uh-oh..." Rachel grumbled.

The robot knocked the Flash on the ground with its laser.

Tommy rushed to the garage and grabbed his bow and quiver before he fired at the robot an electric arrow but it did nothing as the robot got up and fired, while Tommy and Rachel dodged and she glared at the sight of her wrecked car.

"You smashed my car! Now it's personal!"

"It has a weak spot in its chest!" Barry yelled as Tommy fired an explosive arrow in the robot's chest and it exploded.

* * *

Later, they were all at restaurant as Rachel glared at Barry. "Considering that your robot smashed my car and that you ruined our dinner, you're paying tonight."

"Fair enough." Barry shrugged.

"What was that, anyway?" Tommy demanded.

"One of DeVoe's old machines turned itself on." Barry explained. "Bruce called since I was nearby." Then, his cellphone rang as he looked at it. "Speak of the devil, Bruce needs my help again."

"No, I'm not letting you smash another car." Rachel snapped as she grabbed Barry's phone and dropped it in the bucket of ice in which was champagne.

At first Barry opened his mouth at her destroying his phone but then shrugged. "I guess Batman can handle this on his own."

Tommy smirked as they all laughed at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
